Lasting Memories?
by Deaf Silver
Summary: It may be the last day Timmy knows his godparents... One Shot


The now young man bit his lip. And he hugged his knees as he gazed at the fishbowl. His two best friends, ones who had always been there for him for the past eight years were probably going to be gone tomorrow. At seventeen, Timmy Turner recalled one of his wishes that turned into something huge; he had met his older self, and brought Vicky into the TV because he didn't want to grow up…

Or now, Tim as Chester, A.J. called him; but still remained Timmy to his girl friend Tootie. _(A.N. Deal with it! I like Timmy and Tootie together!)_ The final battle in the cathedral type arena, he had to get the remote control away from Vicky, and he aged himself to where he was old enough that he didn't need godparents… Eighteen it was.

And tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. And he had finally realized something; his parents didn't love him like they should. Of course they'd give their lives for his, he was their son… But he wasn't loved like a normal child should be, after the past six years had passed away; his parents were slowly drifting away. Not because he was coming around to adult-hood. It was just because they were nitwits.

His father never played catch since a few weeks after his twelfth birthday, his mom was more and more wrapped up in her work. Surprising yes, but painful; they were never there to greet his anymore with hugs and 'I love you's. They denied him in a way, they denied him love. Shutting him out of their lives much more than he was ten. His pleas for attention and love were ignored as they shut themselves away from their own son. Only in dire areas of life did they show they loved him. But even in those moments…

Tim groaned and slammed his face into his pillow, it was five in the morning, Cosmo and Wanda were asleep, peacefully dreaming; but their hearts ached to. Tim was still Timmy to them, and as many godparent and godchild bonds they had grown closer than any real parent and son.

They were still the same, Cosmo was still his silly and absent minded self, Wanda was caring and nagged often… And the more they stayed around the more Tim still needed them. He knew that as long as the godchild needed them, they would stay. But… he wasn't a kid anymore, and he doubted his godparents could hang around an adult.

The previous wish to be an adult flickered back to memory… Even if Timmy had still needed them, they couldn't stay. They had to be reassigned. Oh how he now wished that he was still ten and Vicky was downstairs, jacking up the electric bill and raiding the fridge. He actually missed Vicky; but she had actually gotten over her mean-girl streak, married and he heard that she was sporting her first child. Who she married and was the father of the soon-to-be-kid he didn't know.

Today might be the last day he might ever remember his godparents, see them, or even see Jorgen… He hoped his parents at least stopped and wished him 'Happy Birthday' but it was a dreaded one. Tim rolled over and looked to the ceiling. He was still in his P.J.s. Nothing but a striped T-shirt and matching fabric shorts. He had grown considerably well, Chester was taller, and A.J. was teaching college as the science professor. But Tim knew he was also probably part of some secret government laboratory in his spare time.

Sure he didn't have the body that he wished for when he was ten, he wasn't 'Gah the Norwegian super model' but he wasn't the potbelly, balding, loser adult he had once been in a wish. Tim sighed heavily, easily mistaken for a normal breath…

Silently, Tim swung his legs over his bed and placed his barefeet on the carpet below, hey. With his parents hardly knowing he existed, he made major changes to his room. Pale blue carpeting, a decent computer and TV in the corner. Small couch, a huge beanbag, posters of the latest music groups and singers he thought rocked. And older ones, such as the Crimson Chin, Chip Skylark, Crash Nebula, and all that jazz.

Then finally a closet full of pictures, with Cosmo, Wanda and he; and other things that were memorable. They were only moderately hidden. Like his parents would be snooping in his room, and whenever Tootie came over _(A.N. No, no, get those naughty thoughts out of your head people. It's not like that.)._ Either for to pick him up for a date, or they'd eat in candlelight sometimes when everything was closed. She respected her boyfriend's privacy, and it had been only once she had seen them, and never had thought much about them after that.

His relationship with Tootie was swell, she had grown into a lovely young woman, and after Vicky had ceased to hold fire at her head, and she had also changed. The freakiness had toned down, both to her maturity and Vicky's wrath ending, but Tootie still carried the liveliness of the little girl she used to be. And oddly kept the Crimson Chin doll nice and safe, Tim had seen it multiple times.

Other than his issue with his parents, Tim's life was considerably good. A nice paying job for now until he finished high school and college, helping the elderly, packing heavy boxes for some company. And working a camera for the News, listening to… guess-who. Chet Ubetcha, who had remained the same inside and out, other than greying hairs.

He had gotten over Trixie Tang, who moved to some town, thankfully far away. The shallowness had stretched too much bigger lengths, and he had was thankful that Trixie's worshiper, Victoria had gotten over her obsesses desire to be Trixie and love for Tim. And what she was doing with her life Tim didn't care.

His smile was fixed; the bucktooth smile was gone. And he had a very small mullet, which he hoped to keep growing. Tootie's shrine had vanished, but she kept a few dolls that reminded her of when they were ten and so forth. Tim actually loved her now that he had gotten to know her much better. She had a sharp mind, beautiful personality, and caught almost every eye of the guys at school.

But as mentioned earlier, Tim didn't have the body of the sixteen-year-old he wished for, but it was enough to poke a few minds in remembrance of 'Gah' and he was often commented on it. Basically the average young adult, school was over. And since he had been given more freedom -which he used sensibly- Tim found he was a bright person; and had been accepted into a good college, the same one Tootie was going to also.

What he had planned to be was be in the National Guard, and possibly be something of an actor. After all, his social skills, acting skills, writing, and stamina had very much improved. He was something of respected, very much improved, but it was really his drifting parents that kept Cosmo and Wanda around… He made wishes still, his bigger and badder ones, which threw the world into chaos ended. But ones that he could remember for however much longer increased in frecuency.

Tim made sure he didn't awaken the two sleeping fishes, and made his way over to the closet that held dear memories of his two, unofficial adopted parents. Cosmo had looped an arm around thirteen-year-old Timmy's neck, and his wife's neck and they were standing infront of the Tooth Fairy's –and Jorgen's- mansion. The memory came back.

_"Hey! Hey! Timmy! Today you got your teeth fixed to look like normal ones! Come on! We've gotta get a picture infront of the… Tooth Fairy's home." Said Cosmo, a little dreamy face crawling over his face as he mentioned the Tooth Fairy. But a glare from Wanda got him to right himself, they were currently in FairyLand, and thanks to a small wish and a painful year thanks to Dr. Bender, Timmy was no longer a bucktoothed teenager._

_So now the three stood infront of the glittering castle, smiling as widely as they could… Wanda had managed to convince another fellow fairy to take their picture. _

It was like a family photo, the few ones of he and his parents Tim had lost, or they just vanished. And Tim sighed deeply, looking over his shoulder to his two fairies. Cosmo's fin had twitched but nothing more. Rubbing away a small tickle in his nostril, Tim looked to the shelves again. There was Cosmo and Wanda infront of Kidney Land, smiling at the camera. That was the time they had brought him also…

_"Wow guys! This is awesome!" Timmy cried, punching the air with his fists, fifteen… And Tootie had become his girlfriend about a month ago. But now it was just he and his godparents, His body was slightly more toned; and as he stared at the towering playland that was Kidney Land. Timmy reached up and grabbed his camera and backed up, aiming the lens at Wanda and Cosmo. The two had just noticed that Timmy was there with his camera and instantly struck a pose._

"_WEEE! Do it again! Do it again!" Cried Cosmo gleefully as the spots began to fade away from his eyes, Wanda shook her head but smiled anyway. Timmy grinned and brought the camera back up. This time Cosmo had taken Wanda by surprise and pecked her on the cheek. Timmy just chuckled._

_When Wanda had gotten over he 'Aww, how sweet.' Look. She floated over to Timmy and took the camera from him, and said, "Go on, I'll take a picture of you and Cosmo." And Timmy trotted up to his godfather's side._

_The two made 'bunny ears' behind each other, and then the camera snapped the picture to last… for a while anyway. Then they switched so that Timmy was with each godparent, each godparent and the godparent were alone, and they were together. It had been a blast there in Kidney Land, he couldn't remember who they were in. Probably Vicky's again seeing as that's were they had only seen it before._

Tim wiped away a few stray earth brown hairs that had gotten in the way of his sky blue eyes. And at the same time, wiped away a tear or two. These memories made his life, and they were going to vanish in the time he was eighteen. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, or the day before he turned nineteen… The time would come… Folding his arms over his knees which were brought up to his chest, Tim knew that he'd kicked out of the house… or more like walk out himself. His parents knew he was there, and they didn't know.

Tim cursed in his mind, he had a good life, Tootie, who he planned to propose to in a couple years, he had a pretty good plan for what he was going to do in his adult years. He had mentally made Cosmo and Wanda his parents, but they were going to go away sometime. And he couldn't live off of those memories, he'd live with the memories be ran through his mind in the blink of an eye, but to Tim it felt like he was reliving them. When things were down, and Tootie couldn't always be there to comfort him. Cosmo and Wanda were _always _there. They were the ones he could turn to, it wasn't fair!

In a way Tim wanted to destroy everything in his room, bash his head against concrete, but what good would that do? So wringing his hands as if he was fourteen again and trying to ask a girl out, and scrubbing the toe of his foot into the wood. He remained there until his back reminded him he couldn't be bent over like this forever.

So he stood, grabbed a few cassette tapes and one or two DVDs, Tim made his way over to the TV, slipped on a pair headphones and pushed in one of the video tapes. At first there was nothing until a small crackle was heard and the tape started, Cosmo was chewing something that sounded like a candy wrapper and holding the video camera. Knowing this as it was a memory, and they were in a House of Mirrors, so a floating Cosmo with his jaw moving up and down, holding a camera, then aimed it at Wanda and eleven-year-old Timmy was reflecting off a carefully positioned mirror..

_"SAY HI TIMMY! SAY HI WANDA!" cried Cosmo, his arm waving his arm furiously at the two, also causing the camera to loose focus and was now showing about a million different angles thanks to the mirrors._

_"Hi!" Called Timmy and Wanda in unison, waving their arms around. Wanda spoke out, "So far we've been to Hairy Land! Scary Land! Dairy Land! And now Million Mirror Land!"_

_"Million Mirror Land? Isn't that 'cause there's a million mirrors here?" Asked Timmy innocently._

_"No!" cried Cosmo, "It's 'cause you see a million of yourself! WEEEEEEE!" The child-like godparent started doing circles, and all the meanwhile, there was indeed millions of Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy... _

Tim had guessed for there more to be in the film until the dang VCR started going on the fritz, which made his heart leap into his throat. Whirling around, and snatching off the headphones, he looked around for Jorgen Von Strangle, or the fairy in the taxi bus... No on but him and the sleeping fishes...

He remembered everything he had known five seconds ago, but panic does strange things on the mind and Tim believed all those memories were being wiped from his head. _NO! _Screamed Tim mentally, holding onto his brown hair like it would keep the non-fading memories from being sucked away by something that wasn't there.

Apparently, the clatter of the headphones striking the wood paneling that surrounded the TV and small couch, had awaken -or at least stirred- Wanda from her rest. Her pink eyes fluttered open, curious to what woke her up, it was a noise she was certain, or maybe the vibrations of something?

Her gaze shifted from Cosmo, to Tim's bed... which was empty. Full awakness snapped atthe female fairy; where was he? Instincts kicked in and her gaze swept the room, landing on Tim as he clutched his head, grinding his teeth as the soft light of TV snow reflected from behind him.

Wanda instantly poofed from the fishbowl, and flew over to Tim, or as she still called him, Timmy. Keeping her voice low, she lid a hand on the now more broad shoulder of the soon-to-be-eighteen-year-old. And shook him, "Timmy! What's wrong! Timmy!"

Tim looked up like he had recovered from a spasm, blue eyes wide, he snatched Wanda from the air and clutched to her like she was a favorite stuff animal long lost and recovered. Luckily, Wanda could still breathe within this steel grip _(A.N. Not that she had to, she's magical and doesn't need to)._

"You're still here," he murmured in his now deeper and mature voice, noticing that Cosmo had floated over as well with a concerned look on his face. _(A.N. So? He can be concerned! Cosmo's not all... not-brains ya know.)_ And barely got to blink before he was snatched from the air as well and was now squished next to Wanda.

The two fairies exchanged looks before they poofed themselves from Tim's grip, who was startled for a moment before he saw them floating there infront of him. And a small, relieved shudder passed over. "You've still here..."

Even if the two had a small idea what was going on, all confusion was blown away and they floated to either side of their godson, and hugged him tightly. The moment remained like that for several minutes before Tim's shoulders slumped and showed that he was alright for the time.

Cosmo's eyes followed two small tears to the carpet below, rarely did either see him cry, but it was for very serious matters that broke Tim's heart. And if Tim's heart was broken, so was theirs... Wanda had heard the silent pitter-patter of water striking rug, and flew over towards the TV and VCR. There she saw a bit of film leaking out from the mouth... With a wave of her wand, the tape was corrected and began to play once more.

Slipping into the couch, Tim felt a small pass of wind on each side of him as Cosmo sat to the right, and Wanda to the left; two comforting smiles and the three sets of eyes flickered to the screen…

_"Um… didn't we pass here already?"_ _asked Timmy, as the adventure in 'Million Mirror Land' continued._

"_Uh... I don't think so," Cosmo said uncertainly, the video camera swinging from side to side. "Maybe left?" Cosmo's hand appeared from an angle, pointing to… somewhere._

"_No, we've already passed here! See that little crack in the corner of this mirror?" Pointed out Wanda, floating over to a random mirror, and tapping it lightly with her wand. Showing where the hairline crack was embedded in the right upperhand corner._

"_You saw that?" asked Timmy, the camera was fixed onto him, walking over to Wanda and standing on his tiptoes to see the almost invisible fracture._

"_Wanda sees everything, that's how she gets excuses to point out everything that's wrong." Cosmo blurted out, and was about to continue until Wanda shot him a death glare._

"_So… we'll just save film for more important moments, just in case… We're… lost in this never-ending maze forever!" Cosmo sobbed, turning the camera onto him, sobbing._

_The film went blank for a second, before Cosmo's overly joyed face appeared on screen, "Timmy! Can you see me?" he asked, apparently the camera had switched hands and in the background was a roller coaster and dozens of vendors._

"_Well it turns out Timmy just wished us to the exit of Million Mirror Land, and we ended up here!" continued the fairy, backing up so that most of the park in the lens's view could be seen. "Now we're at a carnival! WWEEEEEEEE!" and he zipped away from view._

"_Cosmo! You idiot! We need disguises! Come bac-" Wanda cried from somewhere off camera, and then it seemed the camera was swung downwards in the motion that Timmy was running after Cosmo, then the tape ended._

Now, all three had a small smile, as they nestled together on the couch… "Good times…" murmured Tim. And the toe fairies nodded in agreement, and once again hugged Tim tightly. And they slipped back into sleep, a fitful one, but still a deep one.

It was seven when Tim awoke, stiff from the position he had slept in for the past two hours. Cosmo and Wanda were still snoozing by his sides. Careful not to wake up them, Tim let his head collaspe onto the back of the couch, tomorrow… He prayed and wished with his heart that it wouldn't be tommorow.

_We should make this day a memorable one, if they're gone tomorrow then I won't be able to remember.. anything. And I might as well give another joyous memory to Cosmo and Wanda… So. Put off this sorrow for now and we'll go spend this day with just us. And if they aren't gone tomorrow, there's another good moment... _Tim thought, and waited for Cosmo and Wanda to wake up.

It was Wanda who woke up first, she smiled at her godson, and nudged Cosmo to consciousness. They both floated up to eye level with Tim and smiled. Pulled into a hug, they heard Tim say, "Come on guys, let's make this day worth it…"

End.


End file.
